


Lovely Lovely Trio

by Neko234



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No smut actually happens, One Shot, Rated mostly for the potty mouth of Jack and Tim, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy Lawrence had known Rhys since college, but it wasn’t until their last year together that his feelings began to change. Now they worked together, and the feelings had gotten even stronger. There was one little problem though. Tim wasn’t even remotely Rhys’ type.</p>
<p>'This is why you gotta let me take over, kiddo! He’d fall for you in a heartbeat with me at the wheel!'</p>
<p>Oh yeah, make that two problems. See, case in point: Jack, his other personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Lovely Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicMissPretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicMissPretty/gifts).



> Ok ok so fic where Timtams has Jack as like another personality, kinda like multiple personality disorder? But not accurate at all cause the last time I learned about that was in high school so apologies to anyone with this disorder and I mean no offense whatsoever, forgive me! Anyway Tim looks just like pre-sequel Jack, but with his cute freckles and non-heterochromic eyes. BTW Jack’s “voice” in Tim’s head is in italics and when he’s being Jack outside of his head its normal :p And thank you so much to AngelicMissPretty & Leenh for looking my work over! <3

Timothy Lawrence had known Rhys since college, but it wasn’t until their last year together that his feelings began to change. Now they worked together, and the feelings had gotten even stronger as they became even friendlier with each other. There was one little problem though. Tim wasn’t even remotely Rhys’ type; he was too nerdy, shy and awkward to even hope to get anything more than a platonic hug from the beautiful man.

_This is why you gotta let me take over, kiddo! He’d fall for you in a heartbeat with me at the wheel!_

Oh yeah, make that two problems. See, case in point: Jack, his other personality. He’d been diagnosed with multiple personality disorder when he was a kid, though for a long time his parents thought “Jack” was just an imaginary friend like most kids had. Not Timothy though. For as long as he could remember Jack has always been there in his head, talking to him, encouraging him. Sometimes Jack was like the devil on his shoulder, other times he was like a guardian angel. Usually, Jack only showed up when Tim was in trouble, like the time those school bullies had cornered him in the locker room and tried to give him a beating.

Jack had shown up right when the bully threw the first punch and after that he didn’t remember anything. He woke up to find himself surrounded by the bullies, all of them now flat on the ground or curled up in the fetal position with blood on his hands. It was after that, that his parents took him to get tested and realized this was real, it was never going away.

“No Jack, he’d be falling for _you_ , not me,” Timothy sighed, while browsing his laptop.

_Aww, c’mon! I bet he’d hardly tell the difference! Though, honestly, I’m a much better flirt than you, Timmy._

“Still no. It wouldn’t be fair to him, so I’m not gonna do that to Rhys. If I have to just stay his friend forever… well, then... at least I can watch him be happy.” The glasses-clad brunette sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in frustration. He wasn’t one of those guys who believed in the ‘friend zone’. That was just bullshit, and if Rhys was happy with someone else, he would find it in himself to be happy for them.

_Ugh you’re killing me here, pumpkin! Just let me..._

Tim closed his eyes, and it seemed a second later he opened them. He looked at the clock, and an hour had passed.

“Jack...What did you do?” He asked warily. It was weird, but he could almost feel Jack’s internal shrug.

_Nothin’, just bought a little somethin’ online. No biggie._

It was never ‘no biggie’ when it came to Jack though, and he quickly looked through his Amazon purchase history. Sitting right at the top was this… mask.

It was… kinda freaky, since it only had eye holes, and seemed to cover the whole face. The color was just a few shades paler than his own skin and there were these freaky metal clamps on the sides.

“What the hell, Jack?! Why did you—And how? I don’t have the money for this!” Tim exclaimed, hurrying to try to cancel his order.

_Hey, hey c’mon now. Timtams, my man! Just chill! This way, when I meet Rhys, he won’t know it’s you._

“Our voices will be the same, dumbass! Plus, what about everything else? My hair, eyes, clothes!” He cried, shaking his head with a grimace.

_All stuff that can easily be disguised, sweet-cheeks! Now, c’mon, don’t you trust ol’ Jack? I promise I won’t do anything untoward to your little Rhysie. Just wine and dine him a bit, get him to like us then BAM! That’s when you go in for the kill!_

The thought made Tim feel slightly dirty, like he was taking advantage of Rhys, but… Jack would never leave him alone if he didn’t let him try. His shoulders slumped in a deep sigh, hands falling away from the keyboard.

“Ok... Ok... But you have to promise you won’t hurt him or try to have sex with him. I swear to God, Jack if you do either of those things I’ll be furious.”

_Fine, fine whatever ya want. Now! Let’s get you some better clothes, hm?_

“…What’s wrong with my clothes?”

 

* * *

 

It was only a week later when everything from Amazon had arrived that Tim realized he was going to go through with this. He’d dressed in the outfit Jack had picked for him – a mash up of different layers and some god awful tennis shoes. Jack had taken over to help with his hair, slicking it back and to the side. He’d also purchased some contacts to replace Tim’s glasses. The contacts were different colors; one blue, and the other green.

Tim nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw himself in the mirror.

“Holy shit…” The brunette whispered, leaning closer to the mirror. He poked at his masked face. It was creepy… the mask actually felt like human skin.

_So what d’ya think, Timmy? Don’t even recognize yourself, huh?_

Tim shook his head slowly and if he wasn’t watching himself, he’d actually think it was someone else.

Maybe they could actually pull this off.

“Ok… Yeah, it’s pretty convincing, but the true test is if Rhys buys it. I still sound like me anyway.” Tim said, leaning back, and Jack laughed the sound bouncing around in his head.

_Don’t worry kiddo, I’ll take care of that. You just sit back and relax._

Timothy sighed and closed his eyes. He would have to trust Jack to take care of him and Rhys.

So far, Jack hadn’t let him down.

 

* * *

 

They ended up going to the club that Rhys frequented on the weekends. The atmosphere was relaxed and fun; lights dim with pulsing colors changing all around the dance floor. Jack had walked in with a confident air like he belonged there, grinning as he slyly looked around for Rhys’ familiar frame.

_Ah, there he was!_ The young man was leaning up against the bar, sipping on something bright and fruity looking. Jack had to remind himself not to make fun of the disgusting cocktails Rhys drank or else Tim would rip him a new one.

He approached the bar casually, signaling the bartender. Jack got himself a whiskey, and he stood there sipping on it, glancing over at Rhys every now and then. The brunette suddenly caught his eye and blushed, before looking away quickly.

Now was his chance.

He downed the rest of his drink and slid closer to Rhys. “So, what’s a pretty thing like you just waiting here for? You look like you’d much rather be out on the dance floor right now.” Jack asked suavely.

Rhys laughed and shook his head.

“Mm, no, I can’t really dance. I mean, my form of dancing is just sort of flailing my arms around. It’s fun to watch other people though.” The cybernetic man grinned bashfully, and Jack chuckled at that.

“So, you’d definitely turn me down if I asked for a dance?”

Rhys looked him up and down before replying. “Well… You _are_ pretty handsome, so... What the hell. Though, if I accidently clock you or step on your foot I’m sorry in advance.”

The older man laughed, taking hold of Rhys’ free hand as he set his drink down and pulled him onto the dance floor.

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead and you’ll do fine, kitten.” He purred into Rhys’ ear.

Jack moved Rhys so they were chest to back; the younger man’s hips flush against Jack’s as he placed his hands on that lithe waist. It wasn’t quite dirty dancing as Jack moved Rhys’ hips to the beat of the music, swaying back and forth easily. Jack was finding it hard to not get a boner from this as well – he had to admit it – Tim picked a sexy one. _God,_ Rhys even looked back at him with that _come hither_ look on his face, eyelids lowered and mouth quirked in a sly little smirk.

Damn… Jack had promised Tim earlier not to sleep with Rhys, but boy, was he making it hard not to. _Hah! Hard._

Eventually, the song ended and they went back to the bar counter. Rhys turned around to take a good look at Jack’s face, confusion written all over him.

“So, something’s been bothering me. Are you related to Timothy Lawrence by any chance?”

Now, if this was actually Timothy standing in front of Rhys, he wouldn’t have been able to lie to save his life. But _Jack_ … Jack was the King of liars.

“Yep. Actually, we’re twins; I just flew in from our hometown, so I’ve been staying with him.” Jack replied smoothly. Rhys eyed him, trying to judge if that was actually true or not. “Tim’s never mentioned having a twin before...” The brunette said with a slight frown.

“I bet he’s pretty ashamed of me. I think he’s afraid if he ever brings me up I’ll steal all his friends or partners away. I’ve always been the more handsome one anyway.”

The younger man relaxed at Jack’s explanation, shaking his head with a fond smile. “That sounds like Tim. So then... has he told you about me?” Rhys asked, a little shyly at the end.

The older man grinned at that.

_Oh man,_ Rhys had no idea how much Tim talked about him.

“Oh, yeah, loads actually. He talks about you so much I feel like I know you better than you even know yourself.” Jack chuckled – and _wow_ Rhys’ blush was actually really adorable. They talked for a little longer, but when Rhys was having trouble stifling his yawns he finally had to end the conversation.

“So, um, this was really fun. Could I, ah... get your number so we could hang out again?” Rhys asked, fiddling with his hands. Jack beamed at that.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Rhys?”

The younger man nodded, eyes wide and hopeful. Jack knew he couldn’t actually give out his number, it was Tim’s after all, but email would work… right?

“I’m currently… without a phone, but I do have an email.”

Rhys smiled wide and sweet. The two of them made plans to meet up at the bar for another date the following Saturday. After they said their goodbyes, Jack got into his – _Tim’s_ – car, and drove home.

 

* * *

 

Tim woke up in the middle of the night, mouth dry as the desert and his head was pounding.

“Ugh, Jack... you drank whiskey again, didn’t you?” He groaned, sitting up slowly. Tim walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and some painkillers, rubbing at his forehead with a sigh when Jack refused to play nice and reply.

“So... how did it go?” Tim tried, and Jack seemed happy to reply to _this_.

_It went great, Timtams! Though, I need to make an email now so I can communicate with Rhys, but we’ve already got a date set up for next week._

“Woah. That’s... that’s good, I think?” Tim mused. “So… he didn’t think it was me?”

_Nah, I mean, he did recognize me and asked if we were related. I told him we’re twins because, hey, it’s technically true!_

Timothy let out a sigh at that, it seemed the hole he was digging just kept getting deeper and deeper.

 

* * *

 

Sunday passed by in a blur and soon it was Monday morning. Jack had made his own email account the day before; of course he hadn’t let Tim see anything but his email name, which was, predictably, HandsomeJack69. He was almost too ashamed to tell Rhys, but unfortunately for him, the younger man earnestly asked and Tim wrote it down for him. The cybernetic man had actually snorted with laughter when he saw, shaking his head with a smile as he tucked the piece of paper away.

The weekend came quicker than Timothy would’ve really liked and all too soon he’s was donning Jack’s ‘face’ and clothes. It was with less apprehension this time that Tim closed his eyes, handing control over to Jack for the evening.

Once he was at the club, Jack spotted Rhys sitting in a booth, the younger man eagerly waving at him as he approached.

“Hey, Rhysie! Good to see you again, you’re lookin’ cute as always.” The older man complimented, winking while Rhys blushed.

“Oh, stop! Sit down, you, unless you wanna get me a drink and some food, ‘cause that would be great.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at Rhys’ not-so-subtle ask but nodded anyway.

“Sure thing, sweet-cheeks just tell me what you’re in the mood for.”

Rhys asked for his cocktail of choice – the same fruity thing Jack had seen him drinking the first time he’d seen him – and a plate of nachos as well. Jack returned with Rhys’ orders, setting them down as he sat on the other side of the booth.

“So... Tim told me about you when I got your email, but not a whole lot.” Rhys said as he munched on a chip, watching Jack intently.

“Well, what do you wanna know, kitten?” Jack asked, taking a sip of his beer. He didn’t want Tim whining at him again just ‘cause he couldn’t handle whiskey, _the baby_.

“Err, well... what’s with the mask? I mean, you said you’re Tim’s twin so... does that mean you look identical underneath there?”

The older man chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah, but I wear this mask ‘cause I got this nasty scar from when we were kids. I’m just...” Jack paused, thinking of a way to justify his lie, “…embarrassed by it.”

Rhys gave him a skeptical look, arms folded across his chest.

“You don’t seem the type to get easily embarrassed.”

“I’m vain! What can I say? Just ask Tim, he’ll tell you the exact same thing.”

The younger man smiled and reached out to place his hand on top of Jack’s, a spark of something warm going through him. “Well mask or no, I still think you’re pretty damn handsome.” Rhys replied with a fond grin. Jack didn’t even try to fight the urge not to return the smile.

They ended up talking and laughing for a long time, Rhys getting a little tipsy so Jack ordered him some water to help sober him up. It was nearing 2AM when they finally decided to part ways. Being the gentleman that he was, Jack called the younger boy a taxi so he could get home safely.

“You know...you’re making it really hard for me to abide by my ‘no sex on the first date’ rule.” Rhys grinned, leaning out of his taxi’s window.

Jack grinned unrepentantly at that. _Damn_ , the urge to bang Rhys was strong, but… he wasn’t going to do that to Timothy! …Not yet, anyways.

“Sorry, babe, I’ve got the same rule. Now make sure you email me or something when you get home, okay?”

The cybernetic man nodded as he pulled Jack down by his shirt collar for a light kiss. Jack accepted the kiss gratefully, and kissed back. Rhys’ lips looked beautiful when they separated, exhaling dreamily from his taxi seat.

“Thank you. This was really fun, Jack. I’ve had such a nice time.”

“You have a good night, Rhysie.”

 

* * *

 

About a month passed, and Jack and Rhys had been going on dates every other weekend. Jack always told Tim in great detail about what they did and where they went. Tim was surprised that Jack mentioned Rhys talking about Tim a lot more than any of his other friends – they were both hopeful that Rhys might have a crush on Tim as well. Of course, he was too shy to outright ask Rhys out and practically begged Jack not to say anything about it either.

Rhys also talked about Jack tons to Timothy as well, which was always a little weird for him, but at the same time cute. The cybernetic man was so enthusiastic about it, his feelings for Jack so obvious that sometimes Timothy couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. It was getting harder and harder to play this game, with Jack and Rhys always going out to eat or hang out.

Besides, Tim’s bank account was starting to feel the hurt of paying for all those meals and dates.

_Why don’t we just invite Rhys over for dinner here then?_

“Um… Jack? Don’t you think he’ll wonder why I’m not there? I mean, this is my apartment after all.”

_We can just tell him you left for the library to do some nerd stuff, he knows how you are. Besides, I’m not gonna be asking him to spend the night or anything so he’ll probably leave at a decent time._

“Jack, I _really_ don’t think this will work.”

_Fine, then I’ll take him out to that place we went to last week—_

“No! God, that restaurant charged like seven bucks for a cola. Fine, I’ll make dinner and pretend to have fucked off. Just no more expensive places, Jack!’

_Heh. I knew you’d see it my way, kiddo!_

And that was how Tim found himself preparing a nice pasta dish, salad, and garlic breadsticks for Jack and Rhys. Jack wasn’t even close to being good in the kitchen; the only thing he could make decently was coffee. Aside from that, anything he ever had tried to cook ended up a burned or sticky mess.

_Don’t worry! I won’t take credit for your cooking. Scouts honor._

“We’ve never been boy scouts, Jack-” Timothy started, but cut himself off when there was a knock at the door.

“Just make sure he doesn’t suspect anything!” Tim whispered, and Jack tutted in response.

 With that, Tim’s eyes were closing and Jack took over.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, buttercup! You hungry?” Jack purred as he opened the door, leaning down to smooch the slightly smaller man. Rhys smiled into the kiss, arms looping around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Mm... I could definitely eat… whatever it is you made.” With one last kiss he let go and Jack led him inside, closing the door behind them. “Smells delicious!”

“Actually, this masterpiece is Tim’s creation. I can’t cook for shit so I asked for his help.” Jack gestured to the food sitting on the table, still steaming and wafting a gorgeous steam through the air.

Rhys’ eyes were sparkling as he sat down, and the two tucked into their meal. The younger male let out a moan – nothing sexual, just appreciative of the good food – but sound still shot straight to Jack’s groin, and he shifted a little, trying to ignore the pressure in his pants.

“I always forget how great Tim is at cooking, seriously! Back in college, he used to make all sorts of stuff for me since I couldn’t cook to save my life. He’d always somehow manage to make the smallest budget work and create wonderful food like this.” Rhys said, grinning fondly at the memory. Even after a month of ‘dating’ Jack, Rhys still talked about Timothy quite frequently, and Jack was positive Rhys had some sort of hidden crush on him. Maybe he didn’t even realize it, but Rhys’ feelings were glaringly obvious to Jack.

They ate and talked, then once their plates were cleaned, they got up to put leftovers away. The two stood side-by-side doing the dishes together and it was so domestic, so comfortable that Jack barely noticed the passage of time. When he finally did notice, it was just after they put the last dish away, and almost midnight. Rhys was starting to disguise his yawns in that cute way he did, which was by hiding his face in his arm.

“Tired, kiddo?” Jack asked, brushing some stray strands of hair out of his boyfriend’s face. The smaller male smiled, clearly sleepy, but content as he nodded.

“Mm-hm, I think I’m gonna head home for the night. This was really lovely, Jack. Can you tell Tim I really enjoyed the dinner?”

Jack grinned and pecked Rhys’ forehead then led him to the door where they shared a couple more lingering kisses. It was getting harder for Jack to say goodbye to him every time a date ended. He wanted Rhys in bed with him, sometimes just to sleep, and other times to fuck. But he’d promised Tim he wouldn’t, even though he could sometimes see the slight disappointment in Rhys’ face when he didn’t invite him to stay over, it wasn’t enough to make him break that vow.

“Goodnight, Rhysie. Get home safe, ok?” Jack murmured against Rhys’ mouth. Pressing one more smooch there, he pulled away and opened the door. Rhys smiled and bid him goodnight as well, walking away down the hall with an adorable little wave. The older man watched him go then closed the door, heart fluttering and a goofy grin on his own face.

 

* * *

 

Two months passed by, and now both Timothy _and_ Jack were head over heels in love with Rhys. It was getting even more difficult; Timothy still just being Rhys’ friend while Jack was his so-called boyfriend. It wasn’t fair on anyone, and Jack was trying to figure out a way to work it out.

_We have to tell him, kiddo. There’s no other way. It can’t keep going like this forever._

Timothy groaned, running his hands through his hair. “I can’t just-! Jack, what if he hates me for lying this whole time? Or thinks I’m a freak? I can’t... lose him, Jack. I just can’t.”

Something had to give, and Jack figured he’d have to be the one to do it.

So, the next time Rhys invited him over to his place for a little _‘Netflix and chill’_ (a phrase which never failed to make Tim pretend to throw his guts up at,) Jack decided that enough was enough.

If Rhys took it badly – which hopefully he wouldn’t – then he could just kick them out of his life, simple as that, and then, at least, it’d be over.

Naturally, Jack didn’t tell Tim his little plan, so he’d either be hating him if it didn’t work or loving him if it did.

When Jack pulled up in front of Rhys’ apartment, his stomach was full of butterflies, ones of excitement and apprehension. After a few solid knocks on Rhys’ door, Rhys opened it with a beaming smile. Jack and Rhys greeted each other with a kiss as Rhys pulled him inside, shutting the door.

“So, what movie do you wanna watch? Or we could just put something on and not watch it.” Rhys suggested with a coy grin.

Jack chuckled as he was led and pulled onto the couch. They ended up putting on some sci-fi movie that neither cared about, and ended up making out. They’d moved from sitting to lying down now, with Rhys’ full body laying all across Jack’s. Their hips were slotted together, gently rolling every now and then as their mouths met repeatedly. Rhys got the first few buttons of Jack’s shirt open, kissing down his neck, sucking marks into his tanned skin that left the older man breathless.

He was so distracted by this that he almost failed to notice the hand creeping towards his crotch – before he even realized, Rhys’ hand was full-on cupping his hardening dick. Jack jerked away, gasping as his hand shot out the grab his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Wait! Kiddo, wait- uh, there’s something I need to tell you.” He exclaimed, panting and flushed. Rhys’ hand immediately left his groin and he sat up, concern clear in his blue-brown eyes.

“What’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked nervously, looking Jack over. The older man shook his head, sitting up as well.

“Nah, you didn’t do anything wrong, kitten. It’s just- I can’t... I can’t do that...” He frowned, trying not to feel embarrassed as Rhys stared at him in confusion.

“…Do you have an STD or do you just not want to sleep with me? Or... you’re asexual? ‘Cause either way, I won’t pressure you into sex, I just...” Rhys trailed off, the blush on his face now more from bashfulness than arousal. Jack shook his head, cupping Rhys’ cheeks in his large palms.

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s just- _fuck_ , this is gonna sound crazy, so maybe it’s better to show you.” Jack replied, hoping against hope that this wouldn’t blow up in his face.

He closed his eyes, allowing control for Timothy again. Tim’s eyes opened and at first he thought he was dreaming because, well... he’d had a lot of dreams start out with Rhys sitting in his lap.

“Rhys?” Tim questioned, looking puzzled when he realized he was awake, and this Rhys was _real_.

“Jack, what’s going on?” The younger man inquired, pouting slightly.

Oh, shit.

Timothy scrambled to get up, his face blushing bright red as he managed to get Rhys off of him. His heart was thundering in his ears and he was pretty sure he was about to go into full-on panic attack mode.

“Rhys, I-I’m sorry! Fuck, Jack! This wasn’t supposed to happen! Why did you wake me up!?” Timothy cried and he made to bolt for the door, talking to mid-air, but Rhys caught his wrist. With his cybernetic arm, too, so the grip was quite firm, but not enough to hurt him.

Tim slowly looked back at the younger man, chest heaving up and down like a trapped animal. Rhys was staring at him intently, trying to figure it out until he stood, hand still locked around the other man’s wrist.

Rhys reached out slowly, fingers touching the edge of the Jack-mask questioningly. Timothy gulped, rooted to the spot.

The younger man undid the clasps on Tim’s face. Rhys pulled the mask up, and cool air hit Timothy’s skin. It made him feel clammy and cold, shivering under the other’s stare.

“…Tim?” Rhys asked, studying his face, because there was no way he could be anyone else. He knew that face, knew those freckles. He’d counted them so many times. “It _is_ you, isn’t it, Tim?”

The man in question gulped. He nodded slowly.

“But… why? You pretend to be someone else just to date me? I… I don’t understand.” The younger man shook his head with a frown, still staring at him. Timothy sucked in some air, his head feeling light as he replied.

“I... I’ve always liked you, Rhys. You have a type though, and Jack, he... he’s exactly what kind of guy you like, so we-”

“ _We_?”

Tim couldn’t stand that piercing stare anymore. He ducked his head and looked at the ground instead.

“Jack isn’t... some persona I just made up to date you, Rhys. I have… multiple personality disorder, and he’s been around for as long as I can remember. Back when I was little, he would only come out when I was in danger, but now it’s different. …He can come out whenever he wants.”

Everything spilled out in a rush and bit by bit, telling the truth made Timothy feel less like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Rhys processed the information slowly, the grip on Tim’s wrist not lessening at all.

“So... what happens when Jack shows up? Is it like...you’re hanging out in the back of his head and can see and hear everything?” The younger man asked curiously, and Timothy winced at the questioning.

Well, at least he wasn’t outright calling Timothy crazy and shouting at him to leave.

 “No... It’s more like… going to sleep, I guess? I don’t remember anything when Jack’s takes over, but he’s… always awake and aware in _my_ head.”

Rhys’ frown had gone and he now, he was watching Timothy inquisitively, searching his eyes.

“So, he’s watching right now?”

The older man nodded slowly then let out a soft gasp as Rhys took a step forward, hands coming up to caress his cheeks.

“Jack, you’re an asshole, but... thank you for doing this. For telling me.” Rhys said. He caught Timothy’s gaze but Tim didn’t dare blink under the intensity. All too suddenly, Rhys was surging up, pushing their mouths together, and Tim almost choked on a gasp. Knees wobbling, he swayed forwards a step, and clung onto the younger man like his life depended on it.

Holy shit. Rhys was kissing him.

And then, Rhys was pulling away, Tim’s mouth still open and chasing him forward for more. The younger man lifted his hand, placing a finger over the other’s lips.

“Hey... we still have a lot to talk about, ok?” Rhys whispered, his tone fond and soft. Timothy nodded dumbly, lips still tingling from the previous kiss.

They sat back down, and Tim explained _everything_ , going back from the moment he and Jack decided on this idea. It was a lot to say and explain, but Rhys sat there patiently listening without interrupting. Once he’d gotten to the events of tonight, it felt like he could finally breathe normally again, chest light without the constricting feeling of all those lies.

“Why didn’t you just ask me out?” Rhys asked with a smile.

Tim shrugged, chewing on his lower lip. “I just… didn’t think you liked me like that.”

The younger male rolled his eyes at that, scoffing playfully.

“Well, I do. I can’t believe you never knew! …I’ve had a crush on you this whole damn time.”

Tim’s eyes widened.

“What? But for how long?”

“Hm... Probably since our last year in college together. You were dating someone... what was her name? Moxxi, I think?” Rhys tapped his chin in thought.

“Fuck, are you serious? I only dated her ‘cause I figured I had no chance with you! Plus, she… maybe… sort of… offered to teach me how to be better in bed.” Timothy coughed awkwardly as he brushed his hair over his ear with his fingers, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

“We’re idiots, I know, but for a long time, I… God, I dunno, maybe you were straight.” Rhys replied, shaking his head with a little laugh. It seemed so stupid now and while Tim was horribly embarrassed, there was also a blossom of hope in his chest.

“So, then... even after all this, would you... still want to date me?” He asked hesitantly, completely prepared to accept Rhys’ rejection – especially after the lie he and Jack had been digging themselves into. Rhys’ reply, however – now that was something Tim _wasn’t_ prepared for.

“Oh, Tim, of course I would! Being with Jack... he always reminded me of you, which makes… perfect sense now. I guess he… made me aware of how much I love you.” Rhys said, so casually, like he said that sort of thing to Tim every day. The older man swore his heart stopped for a second, reaching out to take Rhys’ hand in his.

“What about Jack, though? Do you love him too?” Timothy asked, because he needed Rhys to love and accept every part of him. The younger man smiled warmly, and Tim’s chest ached with happiness.

“I love both of you equally. …I guess it helps that I’ve gotten to know Jack really well too, huh?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Tim murmured, moving his face closer to Rhys’. Rhys tilted his head just slightly, smiling as his warm breath ghosted across Tim’s lips.

“Then do it.”

So, Tim did, and their mouths met again, soft and chaste.

 

* * *

 

Timothy ended up spending the night with Rhys, and although they didn’t go beyond kissing, there was some serious… _‘heavy petting’_ , as Jack liked to call it.  

The older man woke up feeling refreshed, and the pleasant aches of various hickeys all over his neck and chest thrummed over him. He’d taken out his contacts at some point, and his hair was now messy from sleep. They’d both gone to bed in just boxers, clothes strewn about the room.

_Heh. I knew it would work out, kiddo. Enjoy yourself last night?_

Tim smiled stupidly.

“Yeah... I just- thanks, Jack, for…”

_Saving you from a life of solitude? Successfully wooing your year-long crush? Buying you a one-way ticket to bone-ville?_

“…Pretty much.”

_Look, I’ve always got your back, Timtams. Now you can enjoy Rhysie too._

“Mm...” Tim chuckled, not sure how exactly they were going to share. …Then again, they’d been doing a good job so far.

“Tim? You talking to Jack?” Rhys asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. The older man grinned, because he still couldn’t believe this was actually happening, and not just some vivid dream.

“Yeah, sorry, did we wake you up?” He leaned in for an affectionate smooch, neither of them caring for morning breath.

Rhys smiled and shook his head. “No… but he’s listening right now, yeah?”

“Yep.” Tim nodded.

The younger man reached out to caress Timothy’s cheek, warm fingers dancing along his skin.

“Thank you, Jack. I love you, both of you.” Rhys whispered, lips drawing closer together again.

“We love you too.” Tim replied just as softly, the both of them coming together for a kiss. Jack’s same words echoed in his head.

After all this time of feeling separate from each other, for once, Tim and Jack felt completely whole.

END

**Author's Note:**

> FUUCCCKK endings are always hard but I’m happy with this and I think it turned out okay even though it’s been years since I've written a single thing. Hopefully with this I can start writing again and maybe attempt smut again as well ;p I was debating on whether I should do a smut scene in this, but it didn't really feel like it needed one. Anyway kudos and comments are much appreciated; also hopefully no one is offended by my lack of knowledge in mental disorders. It was hard enough just getting the will to write this and trying to research stuff like that would have broke my brain XD Thanks again so much to AngelicMissPretty for giving me this plot idea and letting me run away with it <3


End file.
